


Blackmail

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Fluff, Hansol is whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sofia is way younger, Teacher!Jeonghan, teacher!seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Hansol wishes his mom doesn’t find out about his Drake’s album collection. Using it to blackmail Hansol every time she wants him to do something is simply unfair.(Hansol is picking up Sofia from the daycare and he gets more than he bargains for)





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Hansol wishes his mom doesn’t find out about his Drake’s album collection. Using it to blackmail Hansol every time she wants him to do something is simply unfair. He bought the album after saving diligently for god knows how long.

But of course his mom doesn’t care, she just wants him to pick up Sofia. So, threatening to throw all of them out if he didn’t go is the only way she can get Hansol to do anything.

He stares at the pink painted building, he can make out the flowers, dinosaurs, and various vehicles drawn on its wall. The gate is decorated with cute animals’ mural, and leading up the front door gnomes lined up welcoming the guests. Hansol wonders how the gnomes are still standing considering there are literally a bunch of tiny monsters wondering around the perimeter every day.

With an audible sigh, he parks his bicycle in front of the daycare. He runs his fingers through his locks of black hair, tidying it up, if not messing it up further, after the wind blew it in every direction on his way to the daycare. He walks through the gate and stands in front of the door for a few seconds before pushing it open.

A bell dinged as the door creaked open. Hansol steps in tentatively, looking at the empty front desk. This is his first time visiting the daycare, so he is not sure how he should go from this point onwards. The front office looks deserted. There are a few more doors down the hall, but Hansol still isn’t sure if he can go inside. It’s a daycare after all, Hansol doesn’t want to risk being called a kidnapper.

He was about to call his mom when a mop of blonde hair popped out from one of the door. “Oh, I thought I heard the bell dinged,” the blonde smiles, approaching Hansol with a basket of toys, “Hello, we’re cleaning up, sorry if you wait for long. How can I help you?” he asks.

“Ah, I’m Choi Hansol, Choi Sofia’s brother, I’m here to pick her up,” Hansol bows his head as greetings.

“Oh, hello,” the blonde greets cheerfully, “I’m Jeonghan, her teacher,” he bows his head down too as a reply, “Let me get her quickly,” he adds and swiftly disappeared into one of the door after Hansol nods.

Hansol stands there, waiting for the blonde to come back. He is examining the children’s drawing when he heard another steps. Hansol turns his head only to find the most stunning human being standing in the hallway, holding another basket full of art supplies.

They both freeze and stare at each other for a few seconds though with different thoughts running on their minds. Hansol is drinking at the sight in front of him. By his outfit, Hansol assumes he is also a teacher in the daycare. The brown haired man has a lean figure (but that booty though), his face is round with two plump cheeks adore his face, his lips looks so full and kissable. Hansol is staring at the other’s lips when he notices that that certain lips are now moving, his slow mind couldn’t register the words, so his response is only an unintelligent “What?”

“Who are you?” the brown haired man asks again. This time Hansol registers the question and the suspicious tone lacing the words. The teacher is squinting his eyes, looking at Hansol with wary.

“Oh, I’m here to pick up Sofia,” Hansol quickly says. The brown haired man still looks at him warily. He puts the basket down before returning his attention to Hansol.

“That’s not what I’m asking about,” with a firmer tone, he asks again, “Who are you?”

Hansol watches as the man faces him, his legs planted firmly on the wood board floor. Hansol looks back at the teacher’s face. He is frowning, eyebrows furrowed and he half glares at Hansol. Shit, he looks real beautiful.

“I told you, I’m picking up Sofia,” Hansol answers, “This short, pigtails, annoying as fuck,”

That earns him a full-fledged glare. Hansol almost laughs.

“We have no Sofia,” The man suddenly says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hansol rolls his eyes.

“Of course, you have. What do you think I’m here for?” Hansol retorts, and under his breath, he adds, “Well now, maybe you too,”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Hansol smiles, “Now, can you get Sofia, because the other teacher might have forgotten that I’m here?”

The other didn’t budge from his position, almost making Hansol rolls his eyes again if not for the cheerful voices coming from down the hall. Jeonghan walks down the hall holding his sister in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Sofia wanted to go to the bathroom, I—,” Jeonghan stops on his track as the brown haired man blocked his way.

“Hyung—,” he pulls Jeonghan to the side urgently. They are speaking closely to each other, but the space between them aren’t that great so Hansol can still make out the words the brown haired man are saying. “Why did you bring Sofia out? He could be a kidnapper! Look at him!”

Three things happen at the same time. Sofia laughs hysterically in Jeonghan’s arms, Jeonghan slaps the brown haired man’s arm, and Hansol looks down to check his appearance. Well, his black ripped jeans, black t-shirt, and worn out denim jacket certainly doesn’t scream a gentleman. At least he is not wearing his leather jacket.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, Hansol-sshi.” Jeonghan quickly apologizes as the brown haired man pouts by his hyung’s violent reply. He puts Sofia down as the little girl runs to hug Hansol’s leg.

“This is my brother, Teacher Kwannie,” Sofia says as she smacks Hansol’s knee affectionately.

“Ouch, that hurts, you dwarf,” Hansol dodges the small hand before sweeping the girl up. “Choi Hansol,” he smirks at the gaping teacher behind Jeonghan, finally telling him his name. Realization is quick to dawn on the teacher’s face as he sees Hansol and Sofia’s face side by side. The realization is quickly replaced by embarrassment though, which caused Hansol to laugh at the cute blush.

“Come on, Seungkwan, apologize properly,” The older teacher pushes the younger’s back. The brown haired man, Seungkwan, still looking everywhere but Hansol, a pretty pink blush covering his cheeks, walks up to Hansol before bowing down deeply, “I’m sorry for my stupid behavior! I don’t mean to offend you!”

Hansol only chuckles at the teacher. He is not offended in the least, he finds the teacher adorable instead. “No. It’s okay. It’s necessary for you to be cautious,” Hansol says. The teacher draws his back up after a few seconds, face still flaming red, he offers his hand.

“Boo Seungkwan, I’m Sofia’s teacher,” Hansol eyes the still blushing teacher, marveling at how pretty the color is on Seungkwan’s plump cheeks. Smiling, Hansol grabs the other hand, squeezing the fingers firmly.

“Nice to meet you,” Hansol shakes Seungkwan’s hand, “Would you like to have some coffee with me?”

And if Hansol thought Seungkwan’s face couldn’t get any redder, he thought wrong. Hansol makes a note in his mind to thank his mother later for blackmailing him to pick up Sofia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm starting a new multichapter. This time it's Verkwan.  
> I have the chapters outlined, I hope I'm able to finish it <3
> 
> As always, thank you for dropping by and reading this~  
> PS: I changed my username ;) Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering why am I writing about a daycare when I have zero knowledge about a daycare (or kids).  
> Anyway~ Here goes Chapter 2! Enjoy reading everyone~  
> Thank you for dropping by~

Hansol should have known, it won’t be easy to take Seungkwan out. The teacher had dodged his first invitation politely by saying that he still had works left to do in the daycare. Not wanting to scare the teacher, Hansol only laughed understandingly and bid the teachers goodbye after saying a “see you again” to them with an extra wink towards the brown haired teacher. Bless Seungkwan’s cheeks for blushing so easily.

As he rode his bike on their way home, he sang Baby Shark loudly with Sofia.

***

The next time his mother asked him to pick up Sofia, Hansol quickly jumped off his bed and wore his best attire (he decided to wear his dark blue parka and ditch his ripped jeans for a change). His mother had given him a weird look by how fast he had rushed out of the front door when he passed her in the kitchen.

The daycare is only 15 minutes ride away from his house, in no time, Hansol arrives at the gate. Steadily parking his bike he eagerly stepped into the building only to be crashed by a fury of dark hair. “Ouch, oof,” Hansol steadies his legs as he caught the small boy who almost threw him out of the door again.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” another fury of brown hair approach him as he gather the small boy into his arms. “Hyuck, don’t runaway like that. It’s dangerous, we’re only going to brush your teeth,”

Hansol watches as Seungkwan struggles to hold the boy in his arms. It’s only a week, but it feels like Hansol hasn’t seen Seungkwan for months. The boy is still trashing and whining in the brown haired teacher’s arms. “I don’t want to! The toothbrush is not a tiger!” He whines.

“But, it’s a lion, I thought you said you like lion too?” Seungkwan coaxed the boy to calm down, but the boy still doesn’t want to brush his teeth if it’s not a tiger toothbrush.

Hansol puts his palm on the boy’s head making the boy stops his trashing to look back at Hansol, “You know, lions are stronger than tigers.” He starts when the boy look at him in the eyes, “He is the king of the savanna, and he is bigger than tiger,”

“Is he?” the boy asks slowly. Hansol nods.

“If this is the tiger,” Hansol picks the boy’s palm into his hand, “…this is the lion,” he says, enveloping the kid’s hand with his. The boy’s eyes widen for a moment when his hand disappears on Hansol’s grip.

“Then I want the lion!” the boy shouts excitedly before he squirms to get out of Seungkwan’s arms. Seungkwan grunts, lowering the boy who quickly runs down the hall to where Hansol assumes he will brush his teeth. “Teacher Jeonghan! I want the lion!”

They watch the boy disappears to one of the door before looking at each other. A few seconds passed as Hansol studies Seungkwan’s face. The latter is looking anywhere but him as he clears his throat catching Hansol’s attention.

"Uh, very specific. King of savanna, not the forest."

Hansol grins, "You need to give them proper knowledge, you know."

“I’m sorry you have to experience that,” Seungkwan says, fidgeting with his apron.

“No worries,” Hansol smiles at the awkward apology. “I have to deal with one everyday after all,”

Seungkwan gives him a judging look. “You know, you don’t have to sound like a jerk when you talk about your sister. I know you love her,”

Hansol fake a disgruntled look. “Ew, what do you mean I love her? She’s a little monster,”

Seungkwan only rolls his eyes at Hansol’s reply. “You’re here to pick her up?” he asks.

“Nah, I’d rather take you out,” Hansol smirks and Seungkwan blushes in reply. “You know my offer for coffee hasn’t expired,”

“I’ll bring her out, if you’d wait a moment,” Seungkwan opts to ignore Hansol’s blatant flirting and quickly scrambles down the hallway to gather Sofia.

Hansol chuckles at Seungkwan’s response and waits for Seungkwan to bring his sister out. But, tough luck, the one holding Sofia’s hand as he leads her out is Jeonghan.

“Oh! I thought Seungkwan said your mother is the one picking up Sofia!” Jeonghan says in surprise as he sees Hansol. Hansol raises his eyebrows at Jeonghan’s remark.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t raid my mother’s wardrobe for him to mistake me as my mother,”

Jeonghan chuckles, “Of course you didn’t! You look gorgeous!” Jeonghan says, “It must be because he is embarrassed since you actually look this good after he called you a kidnapper last week,”

Hansol laughs at Jeonghan’s words. Well, if Jeonghan says so. He gathers Sofia up as the girl make a grabby hand at him. “You got your stuff?” Hansol asks and Sofia nods her head excitedly. “Okay, say bye to Teacher Jeonghan,”

“Bye-bye, Teacher Hannie!” Sofia waves her hand cutely.

Jeonghan coos as he waves back. “Bye-bye, Sofia, see you on Monday,”

“Okay, see you again, Jeonghan-sshi,” Hansol smiles and nods his head. It is a shame that Seungkwan is pointedly avoiding him. He takes a second peek behind Jeonghan’s shoulder and sighs in disappointment when the hallway is deserted. He smiles one last time to Jeonghan and turns around to finally go on his way.

He was about to open the front door when suddenly Sofia yells out, “Bye, Teacher Kwannie!” He quickly turns around and only to be greeted by Jeonghan’s back who seems to be turning around too because of Sofia’s goodbye. Down the hallway, somethings are obviously falling down the floor as the sound of dull thuds fills the air.

Jeonghan turns around to face him, a teasing smile is on his face, “I better check on him. See you again, Hansol-sshi,” Jeonghan walks down the hallway to check on the seemingly flustered teacher.

Hansol couldn’t help the smile blossoming on his face. It seems like the teacher is actually embarrassed to face Hansol but is not against the idea of checking him out.

On their way home, Hansol sings Five Little Ducks loudly with Sofia.


	3. Chapter 3

On the five days in a week that Sofia is in the daycare, more often than not, Hansol is the one picking her up these days. His mother has questioned his intention but Hansol only answers casually that he has the time.

It is interesting whenever he visits the daycare, Seungkwan always tries to runaway but Jeonghan gives him no way out. Jeonghan always manages to busy himself with anything and disappears when Hansol arrives in the daycare. When Seungkwan complains to Jeonghan, the older always pulls the assistant teacher card. “Come on, Seungkwanie, this is a part of your training, you know. You can’t just avoid the parents you don’t want to deal with all the time,”

It was so amusing to watch. Hansol also succeed into befriending the older teacher by how often he visits the daycare. The elder has taken a liking on him by the way Hansol blatantly flirts with Seungkwan. He surprisingly supports Hansol in all of his attempts to talk with the younger teacher.

Just like today, when Hansol shows up in the front office, Jeonghan has suddenly shrieked, “Oh no! Seungkwanie, my stomach hurts so much, I had to—,” the older motion to the bathroom as he clutches on his stomach. Seungkwan who just returns from picking up the drawings in one of the classes only stares at him in disbelief as the elder runs down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Hansol tries hard to hide his grin. “Hi, how you doing,”

Seungkwan seems to be holding a frustrated sigh. “I’m fine, thanks. I’ll go get Sofia,” he says, without looking at Hansol.

Feeling a bit hurt at the way Seungkwan reacts to him, “Wait!” Hansol grabs Seungkwan’s wrist before he walks back inside. “Why do you hate me so much?”

The brown haired man sputtered and his cheeks are reddening instantly. Hansol feels his chest flutters at the sight, Seungkwan looks so stunning. “I don’t hate you,” Seungkwan mumbles and carefully wrench his wrist off of Hansol’s grip. “Let me get Sofia.”

Hansol stands there, his hand is still hanging on the air where he just had Seungkwan’s wrist. His fingers tingling after touching the delicate skin. It has been a few minutes but Hansol still can feel the pulsating of blood racing on Seungkwan’s veins on his fingertips. _I don’t hate you…_

Hansol perks up when the sound of Sofia’s cheerful voice reach his ears. Seungkwan’s soft answers patiently responding to his sister’s chirping. “Oppa!” Sofia excitedly runs towards him.

“Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” His sister jumps up and down before Hansol sweeps her up and secures her in his arms.

“Okay, okay, say goodbye to Teacher Seungkwan first,” Hansol fixes her so she can face Seungkwan properly. But, instead of saying goodbye, Sofia pouts at him.

“But, we’re gonna eat cake!” Sofia exclaims. Hansol raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, we are. That’s why say goodbye to Teacher Seungkwan first.” Hansol patiently explains to Sofia.

“Why? Teacher Kwannie said he loves cheesecake!” at that, Seungkwan blushes.

“Oh no, I’m sorry,” Seungkwan quickly apologize, “I asked her earlier why she was so excited, and she said she is going to eat cake with you, and she asked me what cake do I like,”

Hansol nods understanding the situation, “Why don’t you join us then?”

“What?” Seungkwan snaps his head up. Hansol is grinning at him as he reiterates his invitation.

“Join us, I’m sure Sofia will be happy with your company,”

“Teacher Kwannie, let’s go eat cake together!” Sofia claps excitedly in Hansol’s arms. Seungkwan looks around him, trying to find any escape.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t,” he tentatively says. Upon hearing his words, Sofia pouts again, her lips trembling.

“You don’t want to eat cake with me?”

“Oh no, not like that, sweetheart,” Seungkwan calms the girl down. “I still have some things to do here, Teacher Hannie will be sad if I leave now.”

“Who said I will be sad?” Jeonghan magically appears from the hallway. Hansol almost laughs at the elder. He is probably listening from behind the door all this time.

“You can go, Seungkwan. We’re basically done here, anyway,” Jeonghan winks at Sofia. Seungkwan, again, only stares at his hyung in disbelief. “Come on, let’s get your stuff,” Jeonghan pushes the still frozen teacher to the backroom where they supposedly stores their personal belongings.

Hansol laughs, it’s sometimes hilarious how much Jeonghan helps him and don’t get him wrong, Hansol is grateful. He sits down on one of the sofa lining up the front office with Sofia singing nonsense on his lap.

After a few minutes, Seungkwan reappears from the backroom, wearing his daily clothes. And Hansol ends up staring.

It is his first time seeing Seungkwan without the daycare apron. He is wearing a blue button up shirt, a black tight jeans covers his legs, and a blue sneakers envelop his feet. He has a fabric bag slung on his shoulder. Maybe his eyes are fooling him, but Hansol is sure Seungkwan’s lips are glistening. He looks at Hansol nervously.

Seungkwan clears his throat, “Are we still going?”

Hansol snaps out of his staring and quickly stands up while clutching Sofia in his arms. “Yeah, of course, we are,”

Hansol walks out of the front door nervously with Seungkwan following behind him equally nervous. Sofia keeps chanting ‘let’s go’ as he puts her on her seat.

“The cake shop is not far from here,” Hansol says as he straps the excited toddler carefully. Seungkwan nods. When Hansol sits behind Sofia on the bike, Seungkwan only watches him.

“What are you doing?” Hansol asks.

“Uh? What?” Seungkwan looks positively puzzled at Hansol’s question.

“Get on,” Hansol taps the rear rack of his bike. Seungkwan’s eyes widen at the request.

“How can it hold the three of us?”

Hansol only rolls his eyes. “Come on, before Sofia whines,”

Seungkwan still looks at Hansol in doubt, and Hansol sighs pulling the brown haired teacher hand and settles him down on the rear rack. Seungkwan still has a worried look on his face. “Hold on tight, okay?”

“Wha—Holy s—,” Seungkwan quickly grabs Hansol’s waist as he suddenly starts pedaling his bike. Hansol laughs at how tight Seungkwan is hugging his waist.

Sofia yipped and starts singing Old MacDonald Had a Farm. Hansol follows along his sister as he pedals his bike. As they sing, the grip on waist lessened and he hears an amused chuckles behind him. Damn. Hansol resists the urge to stop pedaling and turns around to watch the laughing teacher behind him. His heart is bursting small fireworks inside. It’s not a date, but you bet, Hansol is still going to call it a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ chapter 3 is here~  
> I'm so happy seeing the kudos and comments. thank you very much. *big hug*  
> I'll see you again in chapter 4 (it's soon, I promise~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DATE!

Yes. A date. With Seungkwan. Finally.

No, Hansol is not forgetting Sofia. Not when said girl is currently choosing her cake in Seungkwan’s arms and completely forgetting that she is supposed to be here with her brother not her teacher. “Teacher Kwannie, I want that one!” she excitedly points out a strawberry shortcake. Seungkwan leans above the counter to see what Sofia wants.

“The one with the strawberry?” Seungkwan asks, watching as Sofia nods.

“The one with big strawberry!” Sofia gestures with her hands flailing to demonstrate big. Seungkwan chuckles at Sofia’s cuteness.

“Hansol-sshi,” Seungkwan turns, eyes meeting Hansol’s which is currently watching the scene with heart eyes. Seungkwan quickly breaks the eye contacts, clearly abashed by the staring. Well, how is Hansol supposed to look away?

“Um, Sofia wants the strawberry shortcake,” Seungkwan then continues, still not looking at Hansol.

“Yes! Oppa! Strawberry!” Sofia cheers. Hansol wants to jump off a cliff. They’re so freaking adorable.

“Okay, one strawberry shortcake for this cookie monster. You want the blueberry cheesecake?” Hansol asks, noticing the teacher is eyeing the cake. Seungkwan whips his head towards Hansol and frantically shakes his head.

“No, I’m fine, really, you don’t have to!”

“I insist,” Hansol says as he turns towards the waiter who mans the cashier machine. “That will be one strawberry shortcake, one blueberry cheesecake, and one chocolate cake.”

“Oh, let me just get my wallet!” Seungkwan again wildly trying to locate his wallet which obviously is in his bag, and his arms are both occupied by Sofia who’s chanting ‘big strawberry’ as they wait for their cakes.

“I’m glad you got Sofia in your hands,” Hansol chuckles as he hands the cashier their payment. “It’s on me, don’t worry about it, we drag you here, after all,”

Seungkwan is about to protest, but Hansol pushes his back towards the table. “Let’s sit down first,”

They choose a table on one corner of the café near the window. “Let me take her,” Hansol offers as he takes Sofia off of Seungkwan’s arms and makes her sit beside him. Hansol follows suit and Seungkwan sits in front of them.

Not long after, their cakes arrive and Sofia cheers loudly. “Strawberry!”

Seungkwan has this fond smile on his face as he watches Sofia. Hansol forces himself to look away as he tends to his sister. “Okay, can you eat it yourself?” Hansol asks, Sofia nods enthusiastically, “Here’s your fork, be careful now, eat it slowly,” Hansol passes the fork to the smaller hand. Sofia yips and starts digging her cake. “Yum, strawberry~~”

Both the adults are watching the girl eating her cake happily. Hansol looks over the watching teacher.

“You can eat too, you know,”

Surprised that Hansol suddenly addressed him, Seungkwan looks around him to find his fork. “Here,” Hansol helps the confused teacher with his fork. Flustered, Seungkwan takes the fork before hiding his face behind his palm.

“Oh, god, I’m supposed to be the one with a job taking care of people,” Hansol hears him mumbles. Hansol chuckles.

“You’re not working at the moment, though,” he remarks. Seungkwan removes his hand from his face and starts forking his cake, face still slightly flushed.

“And you’re surprisingly good at taking care of people,” Seungkwan says back.

“Am I now?”

“Why do you keep trying to make people think you’re a bad boy?” Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “You obviously love Sofia and you care about her a lot,”

“You’re the one accusing me as a kidnapper, though,” Hansol replies. Seungkwan blushes.

“I said I was sorry, didn’t I?” he pouts. Jesus. Hansol feels his hand twitch, he suddenly has the urge to grab Seungkwan and just kiss that lips. He watches as those lips open and takes a bite of the cheesecake. His expression changes from pout to surprise in an instant.

“Oh, this is,” Seungkwan points at his cake. “Oh my god, this is so good,” he exclaims as Hansol grins at his response.

“I know, right?” Hansol leans his left cheek against his palm, fondly watching the teacher takes another bite of the cake.

“Hansol-sshi, this is so good,” Seungkwan says as he closes his eyes in delight. Hansol frowns at the formality.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me,” Hansol says. Seungkwan opens his eyes.

“Um, I’m not sure…”

“Call him Oppa, Teacher Kwannie!” Sofia chirps in. Both adults blink at the girl, before simultaneously laughing at her words.

“He can’t call me Oppa, Sof,” Hansol wipes the cream on Sofia’s cheek. He turns to Seungkwan who still eyeing Sofia with a soft smile on his face. “You can call me Hansol though.”

The brown haired teacher looks hesitantly at him. “I heard from Teacher Jeonghan that we’re the same age.” Hansol adds. Seungkwan widens his eyes at that.

“Ugh, Jeonghan-hyung! How much did he say about me?” Seungkwan grumbles.

“Not that much. At least he doesn’t say anything about you avoiding me whenever I pick up Sofia,” Hansol smirks earning a blush from the teacher in front of him.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Seungkwan refutes.

“Yeah, sure,” Hansol rolls his eyes. “So, let’s stop the formality, Boo,” he continues with a teasing smile. Seungkwan, surprised by the name, almost chokes on his next bite.

“B-Boo?” he splutters.

“Yeah, your name is Boo Seungkwan, right?” Hansol wants to pinch the cute blushing cheeks in front of him.

“Well, yeah, but Boo is a bit…” Seungkwan lowers his eyes a bit, “…embarrassing.”

“Why? You don’t like the name?”

“No!” Seungkwan answers quickly. He is looking away from Hansol, watching the flowers on their table instead, and slightly hiding his expression. Hansol is almost worried that Seungkwan has a bad experience with the name before he heard the latter mumbles, “It sounds like an endearment when you said it,”

Hansol stops breathing for a second. Hansol was just teasing Seungkwan. But, Seungkwan reactions thugs something more inside him. It’s not just his cute blush, it’s not just the shy tone, it’s everything about how the brown haired teacher still avoid his eyes just because Hansol called him Boo.

“So, Seungkwan then?” Hansol asks after a few seconds of regaining his composure.

“Seungkwan!” Sofia suddenly breaks the silence, causing both of them to chuckles at the sudden intrusion.

“You can’t call him Seungkwan, Sof,” Hansol scolds his sister with an amused smile on his face. “Call him Teacher Kwannie. Properly now,”

“Teacher Kwannie!” Sofia says waving her fork.

“Yes, buttercup,” Seungkwan answers sweetly. “Now, don’t swing that fork around, you’ll poke your brother in the eyes,” he continues as he holds Sofia hand to lower the fork. Hansol feels his heart warming at the way Seungkwan talks to Sofia.

“Do you like the cake?” Seungkwan asks and Sofia nods. They talk about how Sofia thinks that they put cloud in the cake because it is so fluffy. Seungkwan obediently opens his mouth when Sofia offers her cake for him to taste. “Um, it tastes so good!”

Sofia smiles at Seungkwan’s response. She turns to Hansol, “Oppa too!”

“Give me the strawberry, then,” Hansol points at the strawberry Sofia puts aside on her plate. She pouts at him.

“But, it’s my strawberry,” Sofia hide the strawberry with her fork. “I want to eat it with Teacher Kwannie!”

Hansol looks at the teacher, astonished and feeling cheated by his own sister, before Seungkwan breaks out laughing. “Ooh, Sofia, baby, why are you so cute,” Seungkwan pinches the girl’s cheek which earns him a giggle from Sofia.

Hansol scoffs. “I will definitely make you go out with me without this cookie monster tagging along,”

Seungkwan pretends not to hear Hansol’s words, but from the red coloring the high of his cheekbones and the tip of his ears, Hansol is sure Seungkwan heard every word he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make it sounds exciting, but it's not that exciting, is it? Thank you for reading and dropping kudos and comments, it really warms my heart <3


	5. Chapter 5

Seungkwan almost sighed out loud when Hansol’s mother was the one showing up at the front desk again today. Seungkwan is most certainly not waiting for Hansol. Not in the least.

Or so he tells himself and Jeonghan whenever the older teacher threw him a teasing smile from across the room.

It has been a week since their date (?) in the cake shop. During that short two hours, Hansol was unexpectedly defying all Seungkwan’s first impression about him. The younger was an attentive and a loving brother. Not to mention that look.

Seungkwan has been berating himself for ever thinking that Hansol was a kidnapper. After ditching the horrible denim jacket, Hansol looks absolutely dapper with his choice of clothes. Seungkwan doesn’t know what clouded his mind at that time. Seungkwan also appreciates the fact that Hansol obviously took his time to dress up to impress Seungkwan.

Not that he’ll say that to his face. It’s embarrassing enough that he got caught checking him out the second time he picked up Sofia, he’s not going to add another confession in the list.

But then again, the dark haired guy hasn’t even texted him even after saying that he certainly will make Seungkwan go on a date with him without Sofia tagging along. Seungkwan has been scolding himself for being so easy fooled by that cheap trick Hansol pulled to get his number.

It was after they finished their cakes, Hansol suddenly said that his phone ran off battery and he forgot to tell his mother that they were still eating out. “Can I borrow your phone? I need to call her for a second,” Hansol had said.

Seungkwan, being the responsible teacher he was, immediately pulled out his phone and lent it to the younger who had said he’d call his mother. As soon as Hansol received the phone though, he smirked, tapped a series of number on Seungkwan’s phone, and his supposedly dead phone lighted up, “Got you!”

Seungkwan remembered he gaped at him in disbelief until Hansol chuckled and returned his phone. “I saved mine in there too,”

Hansol smile was bright and playful, making it hard for Seungkwan to refuse or even be mad at the younger for tricking him. They parted ways with each other’s number stored on their phone, which undoubtedly raises a tiny bit of hope in Seungkwan’s chest as he (he’s not admitting) waits for Hansol’s text every day.

“Thank you, Teacher Seungkwan,” Sofia’s mother smiles as she picks Sofia up.

Seungkwan shakes his head modestly returning the mother’s smile, “It’s my pleasure,”

“Bye-bye, Teacher Kwannie,” Sofia waves from her mother’s arms. Their smiles are so similar to Hansol that Seungkwan almost burst out the question he’s been longing to ask Hansol’s mother for the past few days. He is still holding on, though.

“Bye-bye, Sofia. I’ll see you on Monday!” Seungkwan answers as the mother and daughter waves to him on their way out of the daycare.

Once they are out of sight, Seungkwan sighs.

“You could just text him first, you know,”

Seungkwan jumps at the voice. Jeonghan is standing behind him, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Wha—What are you talking about?” Seungkwan pushes the older teacher out of his way to one of the class.

“I know you want to ask about why Hansol isn’t coming anymore,” Jeonghan stalks behind him as he tidies the last bit of toys around the class.

“I’m not!” Seungkwan replies, storing the toys in its respective baskets. Jeonghan obviously doesn’t believe his words by the way he squints his eyes towards him.

“You always look so disappointed when Sofia’s mother showed up instead of Hansol.”

“Ugh, hyung, we’re not even friends. Why should I be disappointed?” Seungkwan throws the last toys to the basket. Jeonghan looks awfully happy at his outburst so Seungkwan runs away to the backroom, deciding that it’s about time he leaves the daycare.

“Oh, come on, Seungkwan,” Jeonghan pesters him as he removes his apron and pulls his bag out of his lockers.

“I’m not going to text him,” Seungkwan says.

“But, you have his number, you want to see him, why not text him yourself?”

Seungkwan blushes at his hyung’s words. “I don’t want to see him,”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and about to say something when Seungkwan’s phone rings. Glad with the interruption, Seungkwan quickly pulls out his phone.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Seungkwan, are you done in the daycare?” Jihoon’s voice fills his eardrum in urgency.

“Uh, yeah, I’m about to leave actually,”

“Nice. I need your help. Soonyoung is outside to drive you, get here quickly!” On his side, Jeonghan stares at him questioningly.

“What? Uh, okay. Just give me a second, I’m going now,” Seungkwan grabs his bag as Jihoon cuts off the call. “Jihoon-hyung wants me in the studio,” he explains to Jeonghan.

“Is he okay?” asks the worried teacher.

“I think so, most probably he just has some works need to be done,” Seungkwan says as he grabs his jacket. “Soonyoung-hyung is here to pick me up.”

“Ouch, that sounds like a live and death matter. To think Soonyoung is even here to pick you up.” Jeonghan scrunches up his nose. Seungkwan laughs.

“Okay, see you on Monday, hyung!”

“Bye, Kwannie. Remember, just text him!”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes at his hyung’s words. As he descends down the front stairs, he spot a black SUV in front of the gate. The front window rolled down and he sees a slender man waving his hand from behind the steering wheel wearing a black sunglasses hiding his slanted eyes.

“Hi, hyung!” Seungkwan greets his hyung as he opens the car door and slips onto the front seat.

“What’s up, Kwan.” Soonyoung greets back and swiftly drives off the second Seungkwan puts his seatbelt on.

“Wow, what is this? Is this really that urgent?” Seungkwan clutches his seatbelt as Soonyoung drives hastily down the road. The university is not even that far from the daycare. It took only 20 minutes by bus, but to have Soonyoung picks him up means Jihoon is really desperate.

“No idea, Ji just said that he’ll go home if I succeed in bringing you to the studio in 10 minutes,”

“Don’t tell me he hasn’t gone home since last Monday?!” Seungkwan asks incredulously as that was the last time he met Jihoon in the studio.

“Yep. I’m getting tired of sleeping alone.” Soonyoung answers as he takes over a series of cars, almost running through a red light.

“Geez, hyung! Slow down! He won’t appreciate it if we’re both dead!” Seungkwan screams in horror as Soonyoung turns sharply at one corner. But Soonyoung is too focused on bringing Jihoon home, Seungkwan’s screams fall on deaf ears. Nothing will disrupt Soonyoung’s focus when it is Jihoon on the line.

In less than 10 minutes, they arrive at the art department building. Seungkwan is already dragged to the elevator that will bring them up to their destination floor. The ride is slow, but Soonyoung’s agitation agitates Seungkwan as well.

They quickly step out of the elevator once the door is opened and walk in fast pace towards the room at the corner of the floor. Without even knocking, they push the door open and are greeted by two lumps of body on the couch.

The smaller one cheers as he sees Seungkwan while the other one remains slumped on the couch with a heavy blanket covering his body. “Good job, Soonyoung!”

“Anything to get you back home, babe,” Soonyoung pecks the composer’s forehead as Jihoon rolls his eyes. Seungkwan is so used to this scene that his eyes are drawn to the other body in the room instead. The blanket covers most of the body. His chin is tucked on his knees as he dozes off with soft snores resounding in the room.

Undoubtedly disturbed by Soonyoung’s loud voice, the body stirs, and the blanket covering his body slides down as he stretches. Seungkwan couldn’t help but gasps as sleepy eyes blink at him. Of all places in the world, he didn’t expect to see Choi Hansol in Lee Jihoon’s studio.


	6. Chapter 6

The last three days has been hell. He doesn’t mean to doze off, but not sleeping for 3 days is finally taking its toll on him. Half annoyed and half grateful by the voices around him, Hansol stirs from his sleep. Jihoon has been very nice towards him and kept telling him to go take a nap the few times Hansol yawned in front of the composer. Hansol refused though, thinking it would be unfair for Jihoon since the elder was still trying to mix some stuff up.

But of course, his body shut itself down even before Hansol realized it.

He blinks his eyes sleepily. Through his bleary vision he makes out three figures stands around him. He heard the closest one to him gasps. Hansol looks up to focus on the face in front of him. He blinks.

“Uh,” he closes his eyes again, “Hyung, I think I need to sleep for another 30 minutes,” he mumbles, “I think I have hallucinations,”

He hears no response from his hyung.

It is a few seconds later that the gear in his mind works and realization dawn on him. “Seungkwan?!” he jolts out of his blanket, surprising the three person in the room. His eyes looking straight to Seungkwan who’s quick to recover from the surprise and chuckles.

“Yeah, Seungkwan is here,” Seungkwan smiles at him. Hansol feels his heart race at the sight. He is not sure if it’s from the surprise seeing Seungkwan here or the smile the teacher directs at him.

“You look horrible,” Seungkwan touches his cheek. His palm is warm. A frown adorns his face. Hansol is still digesting the situation. It is not helping when his heart is beating like crazy at the touch too.

“Excuse us,” The other guy in the room clears his throat, Seungkwan immediately pulls his hand off Hansol’s face, almost making Hansol groans. “Do you guys know each other?”

“Um, well, yeah, he is a brother of my pupil,” Seungkwan answers, his face is slightly flushing.

“Oh, what a small world,” Jihoon exclaims. “I don’t have to introduce you, then,”

“You still have to introduce me, Ji,” the taller guy folds his arms in front of his chest and Jihoon only sticks his tongue out at him.

Hansol quickly stands up straight, if his intuition is correct this is Jihoon’s boyfriend. “Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Choi Hansol,” he bows his head in greeting. The elder quickly bow down to greet him.

“Oh what a polite hoobae. My name is Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoon’s soon to be husband,” Soonyoung introduces himself earning him a kick on his butt from the smaller guy. “Ouch, Ji,” Soonyoung whines.

“I don’t remember you were being this polite when we first met,” Seungkwan comments as he looks at Hansol accusingly. Hansol only grins.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he says.

Seungkwan shrugs. “It’s fancier meeting you here. Should have known you’re the musical type of guy,”

Hansol laughs, “What is a ‘musical type of guy’?”

Seungkwan looks like he is about to reply when Jihoon cuts their conversation sharply, “Are you guys done flirting?”

Hansol blushes at the accusation. He is also particularly hyper aware of Seungkwan’s similar response towards Jihoon’s words. _Damn_ , so cute.

Satisfied that the youngers stop bickering, Jihoon continues, “Now, I’ve been up with Hansol for three days straight and we finally complete the melody. Hansol has finished his rap and I need your voice, Seungkwan,”

“Suddenly?” Seungkwan widens his eyes. “You want me to sing now?”

“It’s just a few verse,” Jihoon gestures to the seat next to him for Seungkwan to sit. Though surprised, Seungkwan obediently sits beside Jihoon and takes the headphone from his hand to listen to the guide Jihoon has recorded just a few hours ago.

Hansol still stands there staring dumbly at the two. He has no idea that the perfect voice Jihoon talked about before he drifted off to sleep is Seungkwan’s. He doesn’t even know that Seungkwan sings.

“This is your first time working with Jihoon?” Soonyoung asks as his boyfriend is busy pointing the highlight of the song to Seungkwan.

“Uh, yes. I know Jihoon-hyung since before I joined the composition class though. He is quite famous.” Hansol says. Soonyoung nods, clearly proud at his boyfriend. “But, this is the first time we are assigned to compose a song together,”

“Yeah, to compose it in a less than week is pretty cruel, don’t you think?”

Hansol laughs. “Yeah, it suddenly drops on us out of nowhere. The professor wants us to be creative regardless of how short the amount of time we have to compose it,”

“More like killing us by depriving us from sleeping and eating. Did he even remember that composition class is not the only class we have?” Jihoon snarls. Seungkwan on his side is concentrating on listening to the song.

“But, you secretly like it, don’t you?” Soonyoung chides. “You can’t stand doing it half-assedly. You need it to be perfect,”

“Says someone who camped in the dance studio because he couldn’t decide if it was better to incorporate bowling or basketball moves in his dance choreography,” Jihoon replies. Both of them glares at each other hotly. Hansol gulps, he feels cold sweats start to drip off his neck. He doesn’t think he can handle the elders fighting in this situation.

 “Excuse me, are you guys still flirting? Because I have some questions,” Seungkwan cuts the elders bickering with a mock annoyed expression.

Soonyoung only rolls his eyes at Seungkwan. Hansol didn’t understand it at first. He was so sure that Jihoon and Soonyoung would chew each other’s head if not for Seungkwan’s interruption. But, the way Seungkwan cut them off, and basically called them flirting suddenly opens his eyes.

They were flirting.

Once he looked back, Hansol realized he just missed the fond tone Soonyoung use to chide the younger or the teasing tone dripping in Jihoon’s reply. He is more assured when Jihoon turns to Seungkwan to answer his question like nothing was wrong and Soonyoung casually put his arms around his shoulder, “They’ll take a while. Let’s go buy some food,”

They went to a convenience store near the building. Soonyoung generously put a bunch of snacks and Jihoon’s favourite cola in addition to four boxed meals that they will eat for dinner. Hansol also learns that Seungkwan loves watermelon juice and the convenience store’s bread when Soonyoung puts several bottles of the juice into their basket.

When they returned from the convenience store with two huge plastic bags, Seungkwan is already in the recording box, warming up his voice. “Oh, great timing,” Jihoon says as he turns around on his chair, raiding their purchase.

“We got you peppermint tea too, Kwan,” Soonyoung says.

“Oh, really?” Seungkwan quickly walks out the room and takes the beverage from Soonyoung’s hand. “For once you’ve done something right. Watermelon juice isn’t really helping when I have to sing,”

“Uh, Hansol bought it for you, actually. I don’t even know that peppermint tea is good for your throat,”

Hansol suddenly feels shy when the teacher stares at him. Even more so when Seungkwan smiles at him, “Thank you,” he says as he takes a sip from the cup.

“No problem, you’re helping us with our song after all,”

“Geez, the tension,” Jihoon whistles. Hansol clears his throat.

“Uh, how is it going with the recording?” He asks, trying to steer the conversation away.

“We’re about to rehearse when you guys came in,” Jihoon opens a bottle of cola and drinks it. “Whenever you’re ready, Kwan,”

Seungkwan walks back to the recording box, warming up his voice some more, before signalling an OK to Jihoon. “Okay, let’s start, then.” Jihoon turns the music on and Seungkwan starts to sing.

As Seungkwan hits the first note, Hansol is blown away. He heard Jihoon sang the guide, even assist the composer with a few direction, and Jihoon’s voice is by no means horrible. On the contrary, it was good, good enough for Hansol to think that they were finished with the song a few hours ago. But, the composer is not satisfied with it and insisted that there is a voice better suited for this song. The perfect voice.

Hansol doubted it at first, Jihoon’s voice already fit flawlessly into the song. But when he actually hears Seungkwan sings, he can’t help but stares at the teacher in awe. Jihoon is right. Seungkwan voice is perfect for this song. The husky low note in contrast to his angelic high note both sounds amazing for the song. Hansol is so transfixed to the voice that he doesn’t realize they’ve finished the rehearsal.

“I think that sounds okay, we can fix a few things on the go,” Jihoon says, tapping his pen on the lyrics sheet which he has already scribbled with his notes. “What do you think, Hansolie?”

Surprised that Jihoon suddenly asked for his opinion, Hansol sputters, “That sounds amazing,” without hiding his amazement in the least. The effect is immediate, Seungkwan coughs in the booth, lowering his head, pretending to study the lyrics while Hansol looks back and forth between Jihoon and Soonyoung who gives him a teasing smile, trying to give them a more objective opinion.

“I, yeah, I think it’s good,” of course his brain can’t properly think of any other words to say.

“I don’t think Hansol can give any solid feedback, so I guess we can continue, Kwan,” Jihoon claps his hand in amusement, turning to face the recording booth and directs Seungkwan’s recording.

Soonyoung pats his back in sympathy, “I know how it feels. At least you’re not tripping on the stage because your professor suddenly asked your crush to sing in your recital,”

“It’s just because you weren’t paying attention,” Jihoon gives a snarky reply.

“It’s because he was star struck when he saw you, hyung.” Seungkwan chirps in.

“Shut up, Kwan,” Jihoon bites back.

Hansol laughs. After three days of hell, today is not so bad. Definitely not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this anymore. lol (kidding, I'm sobbing now)


	7. Chapter 7

Hansol had spent the whole weekend sleeping after they finished their assignment. Soonyoung had been kind enough to drop both him and Seungkwan to their respective home that night. Seeing that Jihoon passed out right as soon as he touched the passenger seat, Hansol had tried to stay awake during the whole ride, he wanted to spend the last minutes he had with Seungkwan, but his body betrayed him.

He was shaken awake by a gentle palm on his cheek when they arrived at his house. The smile directed to him as the teacher waved him goodbye is still etched in his mind even after all the long hours he slept.

When he went to pick up Sofia the next Monday, Hansol was almost sure that his excitement to meet Seungkwan was mutual. Seungkwan had this big smile on his face when he noticed Hansol queuing up behind the other parents who was picking up their children. As he walked back and forth attending the parents and getting the children from the waiting room, not only once Hansol caught the teacher stealing glances his way, making him bite the smile that threatens to break on his face every time.

“I almost feel bad that I reach you first,” he hears a voice beside him. Hansol turns to find Jeonghan stands beside him as he too watches Seungkwan interacts with the other parents.

“Hi, hyung,” Hansol greets the elder, “It has been awhile,”

“It has,” Jeonghan nods, “…and I wonder why you’re not texting Seungkwan in all that while,”

Hansol is taken aback by the sudden attack, “Uh, how did you know that?”

“I might or might not check Seungkwan’s phone when he was teaching this afternoon,” Jeonghan wiggles his forefinger, “You might think I’m meddling too much in your relationship, but I don’t want Seungkwan to meet another asshole who doesn’t even text him even after blatantly said he would take him on another date,”

Hansol laughs nervously. He never knew Jeonghan is this protective. “I mean, I was about to disown you last Friday if Seungkwan didn’t text me that you were half dead after being locked in Jihoon’s studio for three days,”

“You know Jihoon-hyung?”

Jeonghan smiles at him, “He is my baby,”

“Pretty sure he won’t appreciate it if you call him your baby,”

“He can’t win against me,” Jeonghan laughs, but it’s only short lived, “Anyway, back to the more important matter. I swear I will rip you to shreds if you hurt Seungkwan.” Jeonghan points at his chest. Hansol gulps looking at the finger poking his chest. Jeonghan looks nice and pretty, but he somehow can feel the weight of the threat despite the teacher’s kind appearance.

“And I will rip you to pieces if you talk nonsense to him again,” Seungkwan pops out beside Jeonghan and pinches his side. Jeonghan yelps.

“I’m just being a nice parent,” Jeonghan pouts.

“I already have nice parents, I don’t need another one,” Seungkwan replies, shooing the older teacher to attend to the other parents who are still waiting for their children.

When Jeonghan stops pouting at them and starts to cater to the other parents’ needs, Seungkwan turns his attention towards Hansol, “Hey, how are you?” He greets him with a smile, “I hope you got a pleasant sleep after that,”

Hansol can’t help the smile tugging his lips upwards, “I sure have. It’s still too bad that we couldn’t talk much after that,”

“You looked like you were about to die,” Seungkwan chuckles, “I don’t think we could have any decent conversation,”

“Which is why I’m wondering if there is any chance you’d accept my offer for coffee anytime this week?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

Hansol blinks at the unexpectedly easy okay. Catching his stares, Seungkwan asks, “What?”

“No, I just thought you’d dodge my offer again,” Hansol says. “What gets into you?”

“Maybe I just stopped playing hard to get?” Seungkwan winks at him and Hansol is left speechless. “I’ll get Sofia,” Seungkwan chirps as he skips inside to get Sofia.

Hansol almost thought Seungkwan is only playing with him and Jeonghan would be the one bringing his sister out. But, when Seungkwan walks out the room with Sofia’s hand in his and his sister swinging their linked hands cheerfully, Hansol slowly accepts Seungkwan’s words.

After he has Sofia in his arms, and they have finished saying goodbye, Hansol faces Seungkwan, “I swear to god, Boo Seungkwan, if you’re playing with me, I’ll kick your ass,”

With an affronted face, Seungkwan covers Sofia’s ears. “Why are you swearing in front of a child?”

“Because, I’m gonna pick you up tomorrow after you finish your shift and you better be here, or else I’ll hunt you down,”

“Geez, you have so little faith in me,” Seungkwan chuckles. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hansol fight the smile that threatens to break on his face. Another date with Seungkwan. Without Sofia. Yes.

***

True to his words, when Hansol arrives at the daycare the next day (Sofia was already picked up by his mother), Seungkwan is waiting for him wearing a black top and a washed up blue jeans. His feet clad in a casual black sneakers.

“Hi,” he greets Hansol when he stands in front of him, flashing Hansol his bright smile.

“Hi, this is your last chance to get away, I know Sofia has gone home with my mom,”

“Why are you distrusting me so much?” Seungkwan exasperated.

“I feel like Jeonghan-hyung will pop out of that bush and scream ‘serves you right’ right about this time,”

Seungkwan pinches Hansol side in annoyance. “He won’t. This is only me,” he says, slipping his hand along Hansol’s left arm and grips his hand.

“Holy shit,” Hansol mumbles. His heart is hammering on his chest. He stares at their linked hands for a second before staring at the blushing teacher.

“I really won’t let go,” Hansol says, slipping his fingers between Seungkwan’s fingers.

“Then don’t,” Seungkwan replies.

***

“When I said ‘don’t’, I didn’t mean it for you to take it literally,” Seungkwan pouts at the beaming guy in front of him. Hansol hasn’t let go of his hand ever since they left the daycare up until the moment they sit down in one of the diner’s table waiting for their dinner. “I’m right handed, if you haven’t notice. I would appreciate it if you let it go, because I’m starving,”

“I can always feed you, though,” Hansol tightens his grip on Seungkwan’s hand, making the teacher yelps in surprise.

“Ugh, seriously,” Seungkwan whines, and Hansol laughs before letting the teacher’s hand go, immediately missing the warmth that was engulfed in his just a few seconds ago. Silence falls upon them like a warm blanket before Seungkwan clears his throat and says, “Jeonghan-hyung thinks you’re only inviting me for dinner because he threatens to rip you to pieces if you don’t,”

“What?!”

“He also said, if you did invite me to dinner just because he threatened you, then he would rip you to pieces if he ever saw you again,”

“What the hell, Seungkwan!” Hansol almost yells. “I was thinking about asking you out even before Jeonghan-hyung said anything,” The thoughts that Jeonghan didn’t believe him enough to make him threatened Hansol again is alarming him.

Hansol is worried that Seungkwan is thinking the same way about him, the thought feels unexpectedly heavy, but when he looks at the brown haired male, he is currently grinning from ear to ear as he watches Hansol’s reactions. Hansol immediately scowls.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Seungkwan laughs. “I am! You’re so cute! Jeonghan-hyung is amazing though, to scare you this much just by saying that,”

“I’m not scared about what he said,” Hansol still scowls at the grinning teacher. “I’m scared you were thinking the same way about me,”

Seungkwan’s grin falters as he heard what Hansol says.

“I’m scared you think that I was only playing with you,” Hansol reaches for Seungkwan’s fingers lingering on the table, “Because I’m not. I am sincerely, genuinely, would like to have another date with you. Not one, not two, but even more,”

Seungkwan is looking at Hansol’s fingers that is trying to reach his, and then he flicks his wrist to meet Hansol’s hand halfway. “I’d love to,” he says, smiling to Hansol who sighs in relieve, feeling the weight on his shoulder lifted up.

“We’re holding hands again, though,” Seungkwan says as he plays with their linked hands. Hansol looks at their hands for a second before he laughs, tightening his grip on Seungkwan’s hand.

“Like I said, I can always feed you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. it has been a while :)  
> finally here goes chapter 7~  
> thank you for reading~


	8. Chapter 8

Seungkwan had thought it was a bad idea. He had felt it in his guts. This party is a bad idea. But knowing Jeonghan, he doesn’t give a fuck.

So, there he is, sitting in one of the club’s table, with his friends around him, and a certain black haired male on his side, laughing at his friends’ jokes. Seungkwan mentally scolds himself every time his eyes drawn to the smiling guy beside him. He hates the fact that he is just that attractive.

Hansol is wearing an all-black attire. Black sneakers, black tight ripped jeans, black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His look screams bad boy to the entire club. Not once or twice, (not helping with the fact that their group is just a bunch of attractive guys, Seungkwan has to admit that), there always seems to be a stray girl (or boy) who asked him for a dance. But, Hansol politely declines their request with a smile.

Seungkwan is definitely not jealous. _Not in the slightest_ , he reassures himself as he sips his drink.

Jeonghan invited Hansol to join their Friday night outing when he picked up Sofia earlier that afternoon. Hansol had glanced to see Seungkwan’s reaction at the invitation and Seungkwan, whose alarm has been ringing out loud on his ears after he saw Jeonghan’s wicked smile, didn’t have the heart to tell the younger not to go. So, he gave Hansol a reassuring smile, and Hansol excitedly said yes, he will join them to Jeonghan.

Seungkwan hates Jeonghan’s victorious smile after that.

At 9 PM, they met at one of their favourite club downtown. Hansol has instantly clicked with his group of friends. He met Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu, and immediately dragged to perform a rap battle later that night. He met Seokmin who interestingly had the same birthday with him (“Oh, no. Now we have two Seokmins,” Jihoon cringed) and Jisoo, a fellow American (they were like, “Hi, bro!” “Nice to meet you, bro!” and Seungkwan was overwhelmed by the sudden conversation in the foreign language). Hansol also met Junhui, Minghao, and Chan, Soonyoung’s fellow dancers.

The first one hour passed by just with them talking and laughing, catching up after not meeting for a while. Everyone is interested in Hansol, interviewing him about everything and how he came to like Seungkwan. Seungkwan busies himself with his drink, doesn’t really want to hear Hansol’s answer (because it’s so damn embarrassing).

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hansol says (see?) and Seungkwan chokes on his drink despite knowing how embarrassing Hansol’s answer will be. While he is gasping for air and Junhui patting his back in sympathy, Hansol continues, “He is also kind. That’s what I like about him the most,”

Seungkwan blushes, not knowing what to say after that confession. He is saved by Soonyoung’s sudden exclaim, “Oh! This is my favourite song!” he screams ‘let’s dance’ and mercilessly pulls Minghao’s and Jisoo’s arms to the dance floor. They watches the three jams to the song, Soonyoung and Minghao dance energetically, while Jisoo just hypes them up from the side.

While it seems all of their friends are watching the three dance, Seungkwan can’t help the prickling feeling from his side, as if someone is watching him intently. Seungkwan has a feeling of who it is, but he is not going to look up. Not when said person is intentionally sliding his thigh along Seungkwan’s own.

He tries not to mind it, but when Hansol laughs at the funny dance Soonyoung is doing, Seungkwan can’t help but to look up.

Ugh. Seungkwan hates how attractive Hansol’s side feature is. The way his eyes crinkles or the cute gummy smile as he laughs sincerely at even the slightest joke. Even when he is not doing anything, Hansol is just that perfect. His eyes shine with genuine interest as he listens to his friends’ stories. His eyes…

Seungkwan whips his head down when suddenly Hansol turns to look at him. He busies himself with another shot of his drink. Jisoo has returned from his dancing and drags Seokmin and Jeonghan to the dance floor and soon after, even Jihoon and Wonwoo gets up from their seats to dance. Seungkwan and Hansol are left on their table, watching the others loosing themselves on the dance floor.

“You’re awfully quiet, today,” Hansol says after a few minutes, spinning his glass on the table slowly. His eyes following the crowds on the dance floor where Soonyoung and Jihoon is currently having a dance battle.

“Am I?” Seungkwan chirps, surprised. He doesn’t even notice he is being quiet. (He was busy screaming in his head after all).

“Yeah,” Hansol laughs. Seungkwan thought he heard a hint of bitterness in his tone. But, Hansol is still smiling, a light expression on his face.

“I was thinking if you didn’t like me intruding your night out with your friends,” Hansol continues.

“What?! No!” Seungkwan quickly yells, surprised by how Hansol interprets his silence, turning to stare at Hansol’s face. Seungkwan sees the bitter smile, and he feels guilty for making Hansol thinks he doesn’t enjoy his company.

“Geez,” Seungkwan hisses, he really doesn’t want to give up this easily, “Why do I have to admit it like this?”

Hansol is looking at him confusedly, Seungkwan sighs, “Choi Hansol, how do you expect me to function properly when you look like this?”

Hansol blinks at him, looking down to his outfit, “Does it look weird?”

Seungkwan palms his face, his face starts to warm up thinking about what he is going to say. “I can’t fucking believe I have to say this out loud,” Hansol only raises his eyebrow in question.

“You look fucking gorgeous you slow poke,” Seungkwan jabs his finger on Hansol’s chest. “You’re too distracting,”

Seungkwan is sure his face is flaming by how hot it feels after he said those words. He doesn’t wait for Hansol to say anything, he doesn’t want to see what kind of face Hansol is even making, so he gets up from his seat and walks down the dance floor towards his friends.

His friends are raising a questioning eyebrow when they see him leaving Hansol alone on their table, but Seungkwan promptly ignores them. He approaches Seokmin and Chan who is currently jamming to the song quite excitedly and they grab each of his hand to dance.

But, Seungkwan can’t help it when his eyes are drawn back to their table, where Hansol is currently sitting.

Unfortunately, not alone.

Seungkwan feels a sudden jab on his stomach. He even stops moving for a second. He quickly turns his head away from the scene.

Seokmin and Chan thankfully haven’t notice his weird movement as he continues dancing, ignoring the heavy stones dumped on his chest. Isn’t it completely normal for someone as attractive as Hansol to have someone ask him out in a club where he is currently sitting alone?

Seungkwan half regrets his decision to get up from their seats. He tries to block the scene out of his mind, concentrating on moving along the beats and the music surrounding them. But, Hansol’s face keeps flashing on his mind. Loathing his curiosity, Seungkwan grudgingly opens his eyes to look at their table.

But, their table is now empty.

Seungkwan looks around worriedly. Did Hansol get away with that girl? Did he decide he better dance with someone else? Seungkwan brushes aside the sudden ugly feeling bubbling on his chest.

At that moment, the song changes, and a slow jam come in. He hears Chan groans beside him, “Now, who am I supposed to dance with?”

He was about to ask Chan to dance with him when a pair of arms caught his waist, and he is pulled back against a strong chest, “Can I have this dance with you?” the familiar voice whispers on his ears.

Seungkwan whips his head to see Hansol smiling down at him. His back is pressed against his warm chest. Seungkwan feels his heart thumping on his ribs frantically.

Sure, they have gone on a few dates. Sure, they have held hands and hugs. But, this is the closest he has ever been with Hansol, the most intimate he has been with him, and Hansol looks absolutely charming under the dim light of the club.

When Seungkwan can only nods, Hansol spins him around, his fingers gripping his waist firmly. Seungkwan yelps at the sudden movement and clutches Hansol’s shoulders to regain his balance. As they sway along with the melody, Seungkwan blurts out, “I thought you were going with that girl.”

“Which girl?” Hansol asks in confusion.

“You know, the one who talked to you after I left.” Seungkwan picks the non-existent thread on Hansol’s leather jacket.

“You were watching?”

Seungkwan can hear the amused smile, so he pouts, “So what if I was watching?”

Hansol doesn’t say anything, but the grip on his waist tightened, and Seungkwan is pulled closer towards Hansol’s chest.

“She was asking where the toilet was,” Hansol says. He scrunches his nose, “Even though, she also asked who was that brown haired guy I was talking with,”

Seungkwan’s eyes light up, “She was asking about me?”

“What are you so happy about?” Hansol scowls, circling his arms around Seungkwan’s waist, pressing their bodies together.

Seungkwan chuckles. He slides his hands along Hansol’s shoulder, resting it against his nape, his fingers tracing the short hairline across Hansol’s nape. “Like I said, you look so damn gorgeous, what are you so worried about?”

“But then again, I’m dancing with one beautiful human being, how am I supposed not to be worried?” Hansol caresses Seungkwan’s back, running his right hand along Seungkwan’s spine. Seungkwan fights the shudders that tries to break in.

Maybe it is the alcohol, or maybe it is just because it is Hansol. As they stares into each other’s eyes, Seungkwan watches Hansol’s eyes darken as they dance, as they sway into the music, with their bodies pressed against each other, Hansol’s fingers on his back, and Seungkwan’s hands clasped on Hansol’s nape.

This is bad, Seungkwan thinks. He can help but smile at the look Hansol is giving him. He wishes they can stay like this for a while longer, with Hansol’s arms around him, with Hansol’s eyes locked with his. Seungkwan finally understands (or he finally resigns), this feeling he has been harbouring for the man in front of him for a while now. He wants Hansol. He likes Choi Hansol.

And like a switch, suddenly Hansol’s face descends and Seungkwan is stunned by the soft lips pressed against his.


	9. Chapter 9

Hansol didn’t know what made him kiss Seungkwan. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the tight jeans hugging that ass. Or maybe it was the fingertips caressing his nape. Or maybe it was the heat that seeped through their clothes as their body pressed together. Or maybe it was simply because he saw the glints in Seungkwan’s eyes.

A glimpse of Seungkwan’s feeling that seems to be a reflection of his own.

His feeling? What about his feeling?

Hansol is obviously attracted to the brown haired teacher. All those flirting, dates, occasional hand holding, or even hugs, are obvious evidence of Hansol’s attraction to Seungkwan. But that night, it was something more than a simple attraction.

From the moment he saw Seungkwan wore those tight ripped jeans and black t-shirt, Hansol felt something stirred in his heart. Not the warm feeling he constantly felt when he was together with Seungkwan, but something even warmer, it burned his inside as he eyed the way Seungkwan laughed and talked with confidence, but cowered shyly when their eyes met.

Moreover after that bashful confession from Seungkwan, the way his finger stabbed Hansol’s chest to hide his embarrassment when he admitted how Hansol had distracted him, how Seungkwan called him gorgeous, Hansol wanted to embrace Seungkwan in his arms and returned the compliments ten folds.

As if it was not enough to make Hansol lose control, that girl just had to ask for Seungkwan, shyly asking if she could talk to the brown haired man he was talking with earlier. Hansol resisted the urge to growl and forced himself to smile politely to her saying, “He already has someone,”

After that girl went away, Hansol purposefully stalked to the dance floor, eyes locked on the dancing brunette, and when the song conveniently changed into a slow song, Hansol pulled Seungkwan into his chest, possessively gripping his waist tight.

It was again not helping the way Seungkwan fingers teased the hair on his nape, his body pressed against his, and that smile. That smile that gives Hansol a slight hope that his feeling is mutual. So, with the push of the alcohol in his system, Hansol just unconsciously pulled him closer and before he knew it, his lips were on Seungkwan’s lips.

Once they part, he can see how shocked Seungkwan is by the kiss. He pulls away slightly, his eyes widens in disbelieve, and slender fingers touch his glistening plump lips.

Hansol’s heart still beats like crazy, his eyes locked on Seungkwan’s, watching his expression carefully. A few seconds passed but Seungkwan’s expression is still frozen. Hansol starts feeling the nerve eating his inside.

“Uh, I—,” Hansol doesn’t get to finish his words when a gentle palm cups his cheeks and a soft pair of lips pressed against his the second time tonight. Hansol is only stunned for a second, then he returns the kiss eagerly.

Hansol groans at how warm and sweet Seungkwan’s lips taste like. Their lips molds like it means to fit each other. Hansol sucks on Seungkwan’s bottom lip, lightly biting on it, when Seungkwan’s hands find purchase back on his nape, fingers slip through his dark hair.

Hansol’s hand find its way into Seungkwan’s shirt, lifting his shirt ever so slightly, fingers grazing the smooth skin under the fabric. Seungkwan tightens his grip on Hansol’s hair and gasps.

It goes directly south.

“Fuck,” Hansol mumbles against Seungkwan’s lips. “You can’t just do that to me,” Hansol slips his hand further up Seungkwan’s back, palm sliding against the warm skin.

Seungkwan visibly shudders, tightening his grip on Hansol’s hair, and his breath ghosts Hansol’s lips, “You also can’t just do that to me and expect me not to react,”

Hansol groans. He is about to dive in for another kiss when a voice makes them jump, “Go get a room, you kids!”

Jeonghan is swaying in Seungcheol’s arms, both of them smirking at the couple. Hansol groans and Seungkwan yelps, hiding his reddening face on Hansol’s shoulder. Hansol forgot that they are not alone. They just literally made out in the middle of the dance floor in front of all of their friends.

Jeonghan looks like he just won a lottery. The others are snickering around them, Soonyoung and Seokmin are basically giving them the suggestive look. Hansol laughs as Seungkwan tightens his arms around his neck. His visible ear is flaming red. “Can we please get out of here fast? I’m so embarrassed I could die,” he hears Seungkwan mumbles.

Hansol laughs harder. “Yeah, sure,” he lifts Seungkwan’s off of his feet earning a yelp from Seungkwan and starts walking away with Seungkwan in his arms. That calls for another round of catcalls, he can hear Jihoon’s, “Wear protection, you disgusting love birds,”

“As if he’s not as disgusting with Soonyoung-hyung,” Seungkwan grumbles, as he wrenches himself off of Hansol’s arms, and immediately pulls Hansol out of the club.

Hansol follows him, still laughing at how embarrassed the brown haired man is. “Stop laughing,” Seungkwan pouts.

Hansol grins at the pouting teacher, slipping his fingers between Seungkwan’s, and pulls him closer, “Don’t pout, or we won’t make it out of the club,” he says, lips hovering close over Seungkwan’s lips.

“That would be…” Seungkwan eyes Hansol’s lips, “…bad.” And before Hansol can dive in, he feels Seungkwan’s lips on his, just for a second, because the teacher is already pulling him away, a teasing grin on his face.

“You fucking tease,” Hansol growls.

***

They sit on the high chairs lining up the windows of the convenience store, each of them slurping a cup of instant noodles. Seungkwan swings his legs on his chair as he hums, chewing the warm noodles. Hansol on his side, fondly watches the teacher enjoying his late night meal.

“Stop staring at me!” Seungkwan says. Hansol chuckles.

“How did we end up here again?” Hansol asks as he too starts slurping his noodles.

“Because one of us still lives with his parents and his younger sister and the other one is living with the epitome of a devil, so unless we want to traumatize your family or being exposed to the entire world that we have sex,” Hansol chokes on his noodles, “…so yeah, here we are,”

Hansol coughs and gulps the orange juice on his side to ease his fit. He can feel Seungkwan’s soft pat on his back. After his coughing resides, Hansol says, “I can’t believe you are a daycare teacher. Where did the soft Seungkwan go?”

“He’s gone the moment I put my eyeliner on,” Seungkwan winks. Hansol scoffs.

“Imagine your pupil’s parents saw you dancing in the club,”

“Excuse me, but I just made out in the middle of the dance floor with one of my pupil’s brother, he doesn’t seem to mind?”

“Damn right, I don’t!”

Seungkwan laughs. “I really like you, Hansol-ah,”

Hansol’s heart stops once he hears that. He turns to face Seungkwan, who is watching him, fond smile etched on his face. He imagined Seungkwan said those words so many times. He thought he’d be ready to hear it since he had imagined it so many times. But, hearing it falls from Seungkwan’s lips still makes his chest clenches and fireworks burst inside him.

“How can you say it so easily?”

Seungkwan laughs again. The way his face lights up, nose crunches up, eyes glinting with glee are the most beautiful things Hansol ever saw. “Where did the flirty Hansol go?”

“He’s gone the moment you say you like me too,”

“Does it mean you like me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, yeah, since the day you checked out my butt the first time you picked Sofia up,”

Hansol’s eyes widen, “You realized that?”

“Geez, my butt is my pride,” Seungkwan pats his butt, as much as he can pat while sitting down. Hansol’s eyes follows the movement, and he finds Seungkwan’s finger lifts his chin up, “Eyes up here, please. Remember, we’re both broke college students,”

Hansol groans under his breath. “You know I didn’t think about doing anything, but then you just have to drop that kind of lines,”

“What kind of lines?” Seungkwan asks innocently. “I didn’t ask you to read between the lines,”

“That makes me read between the lines, you tease,”

Seungkwan giggles. Hansol relishes on the sound.

After a few seconds, Seungkwan turns to Hansol, fingers carefully tugging Hansol’s hand, looking at him earnestly. “I don’t want us to go too fast,”

This time, it is Hansol’s turn to chuckle. “Listen to you. You teased me that much and now you say we should slow down,” but he wraps his hand on Seungkwan’s fingers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“You know I’d do anything for you,”

The expression on Seungkwan’s face after that was priceless. The blush covering his cheeks is so cute, Hansol automatically raises his other hand to caress the soft skin. “How can you say it so easily?” Seungkwan says, eyes downcast avoiding Hansol’s eyes.

Hansol tilts his head, hearing the familiar words, and he smiles, “Because I like you, so much,”

Seungkwan’s cheek that is under his palm rises. Hansol chuckles as Seungkwan visibly tries to swallow his smile. Hansol wants to pinch those cheeks. “Can you stop being cute for a second?”

Seungkwan tilts his head cutely, “Why should I? You know you like it,”

“Fuck yeah, I like it,”

And Seungkwan laughs.

Hansol looks back to the first time he met Boo Seungkwan. A simple blackmail is the start of all this feeling. But, Hansol never once regrets it. He met Seungkwan, he met new friends. He tightens his grip on Seungkwan’s fingers and pecks the brown haired man’s lips.

“Yah!” Seungkwan yelps in surprise, eyes darting round checking if the store’s employee sees them. Hansol laughs, stroking the reddening cheek.

“I really like you,” he says again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done. Yay!  
> Thank you for sticking up with me.  
> I feel sad that it is now over. Writing this has been a joyride. I love Hansol and Seungkwan to bits. 
> 
>  
> 
> and I love you too <3


End file.
